Family Fun Day - A Corey Graves One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Corey joins Anna and her family for their annual family reunion at Lake Eerie. After putting up with the extended family, they finally get some quality alone time on the beach. insert all the typical disclaimers here


_**A follow up to Corey and Anna, this is part two for this couple. This takes place about 6 weeks after their first night together.**_

* * *

Anna was stuck in the middle of a picnic table bench between her Aunt Millie and her Grandma Julia picking at a dish of baked ziti in 80 degree weather. She poked her aunt and whispered "Just because we are Italian, it doesn't mean we have to eat pasta at every single family gathering." Aunt Millie snickered and rolled her eyes. They were enjoying the bagillionth annual "Family Fun Day" at the Lake Eerie beach front, a feast of hot dogs, hamburgers and, of course, baked ziti. Both Anna and Aunt Millie were holding out for the bonfire and the s'mores.

"You have the chocolate and marshmallows, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, bambina, I have them," she said pointing to her little cooler under the table. "I also have something a little stronger if you need a boost until nightfall," she added wiggling her eyebrows.

"Aunt Millie, you are the definition of a bad influence."

Suddenly her aunt's face lit up and she sat up a little straighter on the bench, "No, Anna, that is the definition of a bad influence," she said looking over Anna's shoulder.

Anna turned around to see Corey strutting across the beach wearing khaki cargo shorts and faded black Ramones T-shirt completely ignoring the expressions on her extended family members' faces. "Hey there, gorgeous," he said kissing the back of Aunt Millie's hand. "And hello to you too Anna."

Her grandmother let out a loud gasp and scurried away from the table. "Wow, I haven't seen my sister move that fast in years! Have a seat, young man. I hid the real liquor in my personal cooler."

Before Aunt Millie could mix him a deadly cocktail, they were interrupted by her mother calling for everyone's attention. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" her mother yelled over the chatter, Grandma Julia snapped her fingers and all conversation ceased.

"She learned that from our mother," Aunt Millie whispered.

"Isa and Anthony have an announcement to make!" She squealed clapping her hands. Anna groaned and Aunt Millie slid her red Solo cup closer to Anna's reach. Of course, her mother couldn't wait for Isa to speak, so she made the announcement herself. "We're having a baby!" She cried, pulling the newlyweds into a bone crushing hug.

Anna took a big swig of whatever Aunt Millie had in that cup while everyone started clapping and cheering and yelling out congratulations.

"Honeymoon baby or shotgun wedding?" Aunt Millie whispered, making Corey choke on his beer.

"You saw how plastered she was at the bachelorette party, no way she was knocked up then," Anna said. "Christ, Aunt Millie, what the hell is in this drink?"

Aunt Millie nearly pushed Anna and Corey off the bench, "Get out of here, you two, go for a walk or something."

* * *

Anna and Corey managed to keep a low profile, which was impressive seeing how Corey stood out like sore thumb among her family. Aunt Millie ran interference and saved Anna from answering any questions about her biological clock and made sure that they always had a dish of baked ziti nearby just to keep up appearances. Corey seemed rather amused by it all and managed to keep Anna from stressing out. "S'mores, bambina, just keep thinking about the s'mores," Aunt Millie reminded her periodically.

"Bambina? That's cute." Corey said.

"Oh no, don't get any ideas, mister. Only Aunt Millie can get away with calling me that!"

"Aww, come on? I don't get special treatment?" He tried to look offended as she shook her head at him. "I know," he went on, "I'll call you my precious cannoli. What? You don't like that either? I know, Anna Banana!"

"Stop! Stop!" She said wiping tears from her eyes, "You can just call me Anna."

"Oh no, now it's a challenge, I will come up with an acceptable pet name for you. Until then, I am gonna roll with cannoli."

"Don't you dare!" she said squatting at his arm.

* * *

Before long the sun had set and the bonfire was blazing, the older generations were sitting on beach chairs around the fire, the younger adults were sitting on blankets on the sand and the kids were running around sticky with melted chocolate and marshmallow. Corey was sitting on a blanket with Anna nestled between his legs, her back against him and her head resting on his chest. Slowly her family members started packing up to head home, waving goodbye and promising to get in touch soon until it was just Anna and Corey alone on the beach next to the fire.

"Thanks for putting up with the insanity today," she said rubbing her temples.

"Aww, your family isn't that bad, they are just old school," he said rubbing her shoulders. She hummed in appreciation as he increased the pressure and started kissing her neck.

"Still, I appreciate you driving all the way out here," she said as she turned around and kissed him.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. He groaned when she nipped at his bottom lip, he immediately parted his lips allowing her to push her tongue into his mouth. He rubbed his hands up and down her back as their tongues darted back and forth, passionately exploring each other's mouths.

Anna turned and straddled his lap wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing herself against his growing cock. He squeezed her ass and trailed kisses down her neck nibbling at her sensitive skin.

He started to pull her tank top up when she gasped and pushed away. "Corey! Right here? In public?"

He looked around the dark and deserted beach, "No one here except for us," he said sliding his hand up her shirt and pinching her nipple. He raised one eyebrow and added, "Besides, haven't you ever fantasized about having sex on the beach."

She was grateful for the darkness as she felt her face start to flush, "What if someone sees us?"

He grinned, "That just makes it even more exciting." He kissed her again, immediately thrusting his tongue in her mouth, his hand still under her shirt kneading her breast. "How bout it, my precious little cannoli?" He asked trying to hold back a laugh.

She swatted at his chest, "Don't call me that!" She said giggling. She pressed a hard kiss against his lips and looked around, confirming that they were, in fact, alone on the beach. She gave him a flirty grin and pulled her tank top up over her head and laid it next to them on the blanket. "Now you," she said, her hands already tugging at the hem of his faded shirt.

He yanked his shirt off, shocked that Anna was already unbuttoning his shorts. He lifted his hips allowing her to pull his shorts down, she wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and began slowly pumping her fist up and down his length. He pulled her bra cups down freeing her breasts so he could pull one of her delicious nipples between her teeth. She tossed her head back moaning as he nibbled and licked and sucked at her breasts all while she continued stroking his cock.

He lifted her off his lap and laid her on her back on the blanket. He pulled her shorts off and snapped the seams of her tiny lace panties, grinning when she gasped in surprise.

"I'm keeping these," he said as he tossed them next to his cargo shorts.

She opened her mouth to protest but the words died on her lips as he slipped two fingers inside her, thrusting in short, fast strokes, curving his fingers. She arched her hips and moaned loudly, suddenly not caring that they were on a public beach.

"So fucking wet, babe, so wet for me," he growled as he flicked her clit making her whole body shudder.

"Oh god Corey, I need you, now, please," she gasped.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juices from them. He leaned over her body and reached for his pants. She sat up slightly and dragged her tongue across his collarbone and licking up his neck. He groaned when she bit at the flesh on his neck and shoulder, digging her nails into his forearms. He fumbled with his shorts trying to get his wallet out of the back pocket. Anna kept distracting him as she placed hot kisses all across his chest. He finally had his wallet in his hand when she pulled his nipple between her teeth and nibbled and sucked it. "Oh god, Anna! Fuck yes," he panted as she released his nipple with a pop and grinned up at him.

He finally got the condom from his wallet and covered himself. He sat on the blanket and pulled Anna back on his lap so that she was straddling him. He kissed her hard, tangling his hands in her hair, she purred against his lips dragging her nails up and down his back. "Corey," she gasped, "I need you. Inside me. Now."

He gripped her ass and lifted her off his lap while she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and positioned the tip at her dripping entrance. He lowered her slowly, watching her eyes roll back in her head as he filled her to the core. She held still for a minute enjoying the feeling of him inside her, then she slowly started to roll her hips as a low moan escaped from Corey's mouth. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as she started to ride him, slowly at first, picking up the pace as he kissed her neck and moaned in her ear. "Oh god, baby, yes, Anna, faster babe, ride me faster," he panted as he dug his fingertips into her hips and pulled her down hard onto him, quickly pulling her up and down, making her breasts bounce in his face. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around her nipple as she rode him hard and fast, she tossed her head back, closing her eyes and moaning his name.

He ran his hands up her back, tangling his hands in her hair as he pulled her back to him and kissed her lips, hard and passionate, their tongues dueling and their hands roaming each other's bodies. She started moving faster as she felt her walls start to spasm around him, she buried her face in the side of his neck and whimpered as she felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

"That's my girl, cum for me Anna," he groaned as she kissed his neck and kept up her frantic pace. "Look at me babe, look at me, I want to see your face when you cum."

She lifted her head and his pale blue eyes locked onto her deep brown ones, she rested her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. He held her hips and raised her up and down on his cock, her breasts rubbing his chest as she rose and fell on him.

"Oh, Corey, yes," she whispered as her walls clamped down on him, her orgasm rolling through her body. He pulled her down on him one last time as he emptied his own cum into the condom, her walls milking out every last drop.

He held her in his lap, her head resting on his sweaty shoulder, as their heart rates returned to normal. Anna suddenly remembered where they were and quickly gathered her clothes together blushing at the thought of having sex in a public place. The bonfire had almost burned out, they covered the remaining embers with sand and headed off to the parking lot. Corey wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him, "You know, your aunt is right, I am a bad influence on you."


End file.
